Letters To Severus
by Yellow Is Mine
Summary: A story about Remus and Severus in the Marauder Era. It is in everyones POV except Remus. I'm rating this T but I don't know if i should switch it to K or not. Anyway R&R&E!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I know I haven't been on for a while…SORRY to my readers! (If I have any, at least) My computer got taken away (oh, the agony!) so I've been occupying myself with Harry Potter. It's very good. I like Snupin the best though! …-goes on & on-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. **

**-but as Fred would say, "WTF, J. K. Rowling?"**

**Fred**

…This has nothing to do with the story… Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. Er, on with the story! Its in everyones POV except Remus.

Warning: Yaoi, Jealous!Sirius, Gay!Regulus.

Pairings: Severus x Remus (main), Eventual-James x Lily, Narcissa x Lucius, Peter x Bellatrix and One-sided!Sirius x Remus.

**Letters to Severus**

**Part 1: ** **Chapter 1: Potions Class**

**Lily's POV**

The four Marauders were third years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Lily Evans, am also a third year. But if Remus hadn't of helped me in Charms last year… I don't even want to think about it!

Anyway, I'm about to have potions class with James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and some Slytherin students. The door to the classroom was shut and students were staring at something pinned to it. I couldn't see what they were staring at, though. _I hope we can sit with who we want!_

"What? We have assigned seats?" Sirius groaned.

I smacked him with my book. "Sirius Orion Black! You made my worst fear come true!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, wait! You're partnered with Alice! With Alice!" Sirius repeated. I blink. _With Alice? Yay!_

"Aw… I wanted to be partned with Lily…" James whined.

"Suck it up, mate." Sirius patted James on the back.

All the sudden, the door to the potions classroom opened. There stood Professor Slughorn, _the prat, I mean, the Head of House for Slytherin._

"Enter." he said. "Sit in your assigned seats, please."

I looked the chart over carefully as I walk by. But the only ones that caught my eye were the people I knew.

**Front row, left to right:**

**Peter Pettigrew-Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Sirius Black-Narcissa Black**

**James Potter-Frank Longbottem**

**Middle row, left to right:**

**Lucius Malfoy - X-X**

**Lily Evans-Alice Mayapple**

**Back row, left to right:**

**X-X - X-X**

**Severus Snape-Remus Lupin**

_ Oh, fuck. Snape and Remus? NO! No, no, no, no, no!_

"Remus!" I hiss at him. He was sitting at his assigned seat. Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. Yes Lily?" Remus grins at me. He still looks dead tired from last weeks full moon…

"Your partners with Snape!"

". . . Oh. OK. Was that all?"

"What do you mean, 'was that all?'? Its Snape! Bloody Snape!"

"Maybe James or Sirius would have something to say about that but I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Fine." I turn around to tell Sirius. "Siriu-…" I freeze. Sirius was glaring harshly at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're 'fine with it'? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sirius turned around fully. Apparently, he had been listening to the entire conversation. Not that I blame him. He likes Remus after all.

"Pads, I'm not in the mood right now. Can you just turn around and pay attention to Slughorn?" Remus asked innocently.

"Hmph." Sirius glares as class starts.

I look back at Remus. He was having trouble writing down the instructions. He struggles in Potions but if he had a partner, even Snape, he could focus more…

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn." Snape strode into the room. _Well, speak of Merlin, there he is!_ "I'm sorry for being late. And I notice that we have assigned seats…?"

"Ah, Snape. It's very good to see you!" Professor Slughorn says. "You're seated next to Mr. Lupin."

Sirius had fire coming out of his eyes by the time Snape passed him. Snape snorted at him, a smirk on his face.

Remus grins as Snape sits down. "Hello, Snape."

"Hm." Snape says and starts to copy down the instructions. Remus glances at Snape before doing the same. I sigh and try to keep my mind in the classroom.

"Today, we are learning how to make a…" Slughorn waited for us to fill in the blank.

"A Snivel-potion, sir? So everyone can look as ugly as Snape?" James sniggered. I choked back a giggle. Sirius didn't bother-he just burst out laughing. I looked at Remus. He was staring at Snape.

". . . No, Potter. A Czletia-potion. And 20 points from Gryffndor for making such a rude comment."

The Gryffndor's groaned and the Slytherin's cheered.

"Does anyone know what a Czletia-potion does?" Slughorn asked.

James raised his hand along with Snape, Remus and Narcissa.

"Well, now this is a surprise. Lupin!" Slughorn smirked.

"Um, i-it… turns you… invisible…:" Remus stuttered.

"And? What else does it do?" Slughorn sounded impressed. To tell you the truth, I most definitely was. _He sucks at Potions! He got an O last year!_

"Erm… and it allows… you to, uh…" Remus probably didn't like the attention he was being given. I noticed Snape moving his notes over so Remus could read them.

"And it allows y-you to see if… something's real, or not…" Remus finally said.

"Well done, Lupin. 15 points to Gryffndor." Slughorn began to write the ingredients for the Czletia-potion on the board.

I heard Remus whisper, "Thank you, Snape."

I heard Snape tell him, "Get to work."

"OK."

_ How can Remus be OK with that? That-that-that insufferable-know-it-all tone! _

I sighed. Remus really didn't care. I began to jot down notes and instructions.

**30 minutes later…**

"Psst. Hey, Lily?" Sirius had turned around and was looking at my paper. "What did you get for the third one? I missed it."

"Why don't you ask Narcissa?" I smirked.

"Why don't you stick a pole up your arse?" he said.

"Why don't you un-stick yours?" I retort.

"Lily, watch your cauldron!" Alice warned me. She pushed Sirius' head off of our table and began to help me.

**James' POV**

It was shocking. Moony was being nice to Snivellus. He asked Snivellus for help with the potion and Snivellus helped him! It's bloody scary!

"Hey, Frank."

"Yeah?"

"You see Snivellus' hair, right?"

"Yeah. Greasy as shit. What about it?"

"I'm gonna turn it bright red—no!—YELLOW."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Slytherins hate Hufflepuffs! The color makes them sick!"

"You sure it's not the affects of the spell?"

"Oh, shut it! This is going to work!"

"You just keep telling yourself that…"

**5 minutes later…**

"Potter, detention! You do not cast spells on other students!" Slughorn yelled at me.

"… YOU. ARE. DEAD." I got down on my knees and began to beg for his forgiveness.


	2. We Challenge You!

Chapter 2: We Challenge You!

**Severus' POV**

"… I'm going to kill you, Prongs… Now I have to go through the whole week with yellow hair because I am _NOT GOING TO MISS CLASSES_." Lupin was glaring at Potter.

"I'm sorry, Moony!" Potter was on his knees. Class had been disrupted and Slughorn was allowing us free time.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, dummy!" Lupin hissed. "You might as well turn your hair green!"

He turned to me. "Er, you didn't get hit, right?"

"Uh… no?" _Why is he asking me? He can't possibly be worried. _

"Good. I wouldn't want you to have to go through the rest of your week like this." He gestured to his hair and grinned. It looked sort of wolfish. _Wow. So he had moved so I wouldn't get hit by the hair-change spell. . ._

"Thank you." I told him. I could over hear Potter, Black and the Evans girl talking. Talking about me to be exact.

"-meant to hit Snivellus-"

"You hit Remus, James!"

"I thought you knew how to aim by now…"

"I do! Remus moved at the last second!"

"James, you're an idiot." Evans told him and walked back to Mayapple.

"Sorry about that." Lupin said. I stopped listening to Potter and Black.

"It's alright, Lupin." I tell him.

"Please, call me Remus." He grinned at me.

"Um, OK."

Lup-Remus blinked. "… SHITE!"

"Wh-what?" I thought he was talking to me directly.

"I couldn't take the notes for the potion…"

"I'll give you mine later, Lu-er-Remus."

"Oh, really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Mm."

XXX

It was almost time to go to our next class-mine was free period. Lupi-… Remus' was free period, too.

"Lupin!" Slughorn called him to his desk. "Come here, please!"

"What now?" Remus muttered as he walked over to the professor. He smiled at me.

_**Th-thump. Th-thump. **_

_ Why is my heart beating so fast?_

I nod at him. _Good thing he can't hear it._

While Remus talks to Slughorn, I notice Potter, Black and that Pettigrew-shrimp walk up to me. _Of course it's when Remus isn't around. . . What're they going to do now?_

"What do you want?" I spat at them.

"What did you do to Moony, Snivellus?" Black asked me.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, right." Potter glared at me. I glared back. "Moony would never be nice to you."

"This is the first time he's talked to you, right?" Black asked me.

_Merlin! Is Black. . . Jealous? Ha! That's funny. _"Why? Jealous Black?" I smirk at him.

"Prongs, lets pants 'im." Black stated. I sighed.

"What's this about pantsing, Sirius?" Narcissa was sitting in her chair, listening to our bickering. Bellatrix was sitting next to her.

"You want to pants Snape?" Bellatrix asked. "I knew it! You're gay! You always did have strange vibes whenever you looked at Lupin…"

". . ." I really didn't want to be a part of this conversation. That is, until Lucius came over.

"Hello there, Potter!" Lucius said. Potter grimaced.

"Oh, gods…" Black groaned. "Not you, too."

"Narcissa, darling, did you hear something?" Lucius asked. "It sounded like a fly."

"I didn't hear anything, Lucius, dear." Narcissa smiled at her betrothed.

"Lucius, did you know that Black was gay?" Bellatrix told him. I smirked.

"… Sh-shut it, you nasty Slytherin!" the Pettigrew-shrimp said, shocking everyone. He usually stays quiet when we get into fights. I guess he understands the meaning of confidence now.

"Or what, Pettigrew…?" Bellatrix stared him down. Which was easy, given how short he was.

"Or I'll, I'll… I'll-!" Pettigrew stuttered.

"We'll challenge you!" Black yelled suddenly. "One-on-one duel battles."

**Sirius' POV**

"Heh." Malfoy chuckled. "I—**WE**—accept. Now, where exactly?"

"In the Great Hall, of course." Prongs growled. "The teachers will have to be there to watch. They would be the witnesses of the match. And Dumbledore would love it!"

"And who will we be versing?" Snape asked. I gave him the shut-the-fuck-up-I was-getting-to-that-look. _I'm gonna kill him._

"Lets make it fair." I said. "You can pick."

"What are we picking?" I froze. Remus had returned.

"Uh… I'll tell you later, Moony…" I tell him, not turning to face him.

_I really shouldn't have said that. _He glared at me. "If you're getting into another fight, I will stomp you into the ground so hard that it'll take Madam Pomfrey a week to fix…"

_Shit. _"N-now, now, Remus, darling." I said, trying to be cute. "We're just talking things over."

"Oh, my god. Remus Lupin, you can actually scare a Black?" I heard Malfoy ask him. He muttered, "Nice hair, by the way."

"Yes. And it's very fun." It seemed as though he hadn't heard the hair comment. "Now, could someone explain to me what is going on?" Remus glanced at Snape, who was now merrily watching the fight proceed.

"Oh, duel challenges. Nothing out of the ordinary, Lupin." Snape told him. He gave Remus a look that _I did NOT like one bit. _But I was too scared of Remus to fight with Snape.

James and Peter stood in front of me, protecting me from the pissed-off Remus.

"Don't worry, Sirius." Remus told me, smiling. I looked up hopefully. "The duel will be fine-" He gave a death-glare. "-because I will make _sure_ you won't be going."

**Peter's POV**

I have had _enough_ of _Bellatrix Lestrange_! Her snide comments, her evil aura, her attitude! _GODS!_

And Sirius was crouching down, away from Remus. _Merlin, what have we done?_

"We got it!" Narcissa Black said, making everyone go silent.

"Got what, dear?" Malfoy asked her.

"The duel pairs~!" She held up a paper with our names on it.

**Duel:**

** Potter vs. Malfoy**

** Lestrange vs. Pettigrew**

** S. Black vs. Snape**

**N. Black vs. Lupin**

**James' POV**

"Who said _I_ was going to duel?" Remus yelled out.

"If you don't want to, then I win by forfeight, yellow boy." Narcissa smiled, a very ugly sight.

Lily Evans, the love of my life (even if she tries to ignore the fact that she knows its true), walked over to Remus. "What's going on?"

"A duel, Evans!" Lestrange told her.

"What? A _duel_?" she asked. I think she wanted in on it. Any chance to beat a Slytherin, she would take it.

"Yes, Lily!" Sirius ran to hide behind her.

"Remus, do you not want to duel?" Lily asked him, hopefully. I knew far too well how this conversation was going to end.

"No." Remus answered.

"Then I'll do it! _I'll_ verse _you_, Narcissa. Anyway, we need someone to cast healing spells if anyone gets hurt. That's your job, Remus."

"I'm not helping Sirius."

"Eh? OK."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelped.

"Then it's settled." Malfoy smirked as he went arm-in-arm with Narcissa. "A duel in the Great Hall. Aiming only for your partner."


	3. Ganging Up

**Chapter 3: Ganging up**

**Sirius' POV**

Lestrange followed them to Malfoy's seat. Snape was about to follow them too, when Remus stopped him. They talked for a couple of minutes before Remus said,

"Oi! Wait here. I need to find it!" and ran to Slughorn. _He gave something to __**Slughorn**__? Creepy!_

I had stepped out from behind Lily, who was talking to Alice, and stood next to Prongs.

"Whys he talking to Snape?" he whispered.

"I dunno. Let's make Snape stop talking back. Stupefy him or something." I whispered back.

Peter, James and I walk over to him. Snape was putting away his cauldron, chuckling. I think he was looking at Remus' yellow hair. I had to admit, Remus did look rather cute with bright yellow hair…

_And what did Remus want to get him? _

"Seriously, Snape, what did you give him?" James asks.

"For the last time, nothing, you derp!" Snape hissed.

"Remus would never want to talk to you!" I snapped.

"Well, I never asked him to talk to me—"

I cut him off. "You looked as though you were enjoying yourself—"

Then Snape cut me off. "Oh, yes very. But I bet not half as much as you do."

_**That did it**_. I lunged for Snape. Peter and James grabbed me before I could do anything.

"Take that back, you prat!" I yelled.

"Take back what _you_ said!" Snape retorted.

"Fucking bastard! Take it back!"

"No! You know it's true!"

"Is not!"

James and Peter were struggling to keep me away from Snape. The yelling pursued until Slughorn came over.

"Detention, all of you! 30-no-40 points from Gryffndor _and_ Slytherin! Stop acting like a bunch of children."

Remus stared at us, a piece of paper in his hands. Peter and James were holding on to me to keep me from killing Snape. Me glaring at Snape. And Snape glaring back.

"What the hell, guys?" Remus yelled at us (Snape included). "I'm gone for two minutes and you start to fight. Ridicules!"


	4. You Followed Me?

**Chapter 4: You Followed Me?**

**Severus' POV**

I had managed to escape to the library without the Marauders attacking me. Remus, his hair bright yellow, had told them to hurry and get to their next class or he was going to 'kick their mother-fucking arses'. It was rather funny.

I sighed. Free period was quite boring to me. All I did was read since Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix were in their classes. I put my stuff down on a table and walked over to Madam Pince.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Snape?" she asked brightly.

"_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts volume 58_ by Janice Allketle." I told her.

"Oh, you read volume 57 quickly." she said, taking the book from me.

"Well, it was a rather quick read." I mutter.

"900 pages is a quick read?" she asked me.

I nod.

"Well, enjoy this one." She handed me the book. "But don't speed through it this time."

"I'll try." I said. When I got back to my table I slammed the book down on the table and open it to page 900. Last year I had checked this book out and had marked the werewolves section. It was hard for me to read it last year so I marked it so I could try and read it this year.

Pages 900-10,300 read about werewolves. I have always thought they were fascinating creatures. They were people for a month until the full moon. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near them at that time but still. I never had enough information on them.

They really were fascinating.

"Fascinating…" I mutter.

I noticed that someone was sitting across from me. I glanced up. Then looked back at my book. I blinked; I hadn't registered who it was so I just continued to read.

"What's fascinating…?" the person asked.

"Werewolves." I said.

The person twitched. "R-really?"

"Yes." I said.

"How fascinating?" they ask. I look up again. To my surprise it was Remus.

"Very… fascinating." I said to him. _As are you. . ._

_Remus Lupin had followed me to the library._


	5. Our Little Secret, Severus

**Chapter 5: Our Little Secret**

**Severus' POV **

"Hello, Snape." Remus smiled at me.

"You followed me?" I asked, kind of happy.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize for my friends. They were being really stupid."

"You're apologizing for them?"

"Well, yeah. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you but… I really am sorry for the way they act towards you."

"Thank you." I tell him. "I appreciate you coming here. But you do realize that if you keep talking to me I will never hear the end of it, right?"

"You do know where we are, right?" He grins.

"The library." I say instinctively.

"Yeah. Do you really expect them to set _foot_ in here?"

I laugh. "No, definitely not."

"So this can be our little secret, OK?" Remus smiled at me. _**Th-thump. Th-thump. **_There it was again. That smile that made my heart beat faster. _Why does it do that?_

I didn't agree or disagree. Instead, I changed the topic. "I've been interested in werewolves ever since I read, _Werewolves: What They Really Are_. It was a very nice book."

"D-did it say that some were nice as humans…?"

"Yes. It did say that. But I've read through the entire _Defense Against the Dark Arts_. I'm on the 58th volume of _**Advanced**__ Defense Against the Dark Arts_. But the pictures were what really caught my attention. In _Werewolves: What They Really Are_, I mean. You should read it."

"Er. . . I guess. Could you help me find it?" Remus asked me.

"… Uh, sure!" I grin at him, letting my emotionless mask fall. I didn't like being too emotional around people but when someone actually pays attention to me when I talk I will let it drop some.

But for Remus it dropped a lot.

"Heh. I've always wanted to see you smile like that." Remus said, blushing slightly. I blush at his comment. I pull him over to the short chapter book section and pull out _Werewolves: What They Really Are_. He opens it. There are pictures on every odd page. I had one just like it. It was given to me for my birthday. I have a bunch of notes hidden inside of it, kind of like a diary.

"Thank you, Snape. I'll check this out right now!" He grins at me and then runs to Madam Pince. I walk over to the table and sit down. _If Lucius found out about this. . ._

When he returns, he tells me, "Thank you. Um… This might be a little rude but… Could I call you Severus…? Er, instead of Snape?"

_**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. **__Severus. He wants to call me Severus! Why? What was the point in doing so? And why is my heart beating so fast?_

I ignored the beating of my heart. Keeping my calm face I told him, "Fine. It is only fair since I call you Remus."

There was a stubborn blush on my face and it wasn't going away.

"Really? Yay!" Remus Lupin, acting like a child. It was sort of cute. I'm very grateful that he couldn't see my blush from behind my hair.

Remus checked his watch. "Oh! C'mon, Severus! We're going to be late to dinner!"

We grab our stuff and rush towards the Great Hall.

**Madam Pince's POV**

Oh, those boys had rushed out of the library so fast! _They didn't even grab all of their stuff…_

I look at the table they had been sitting at. A book sat on one of the chairs. _Mr. Lupin must have left his book._ I sigh.

I might as well just put it back. . .

I pick up _Werewolves: What They Really Are _and allow it to fly back to its place on the book-shelf.


End file.
